


Long Weekend

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Long Weekend

“I’m going to bed and I’m not getting up till after the weekend,” Crowley said. “Don’t bother calling.”

“Pathetic,” Aziraphale muttered. “You do this every year, then scour the shops for half-price Easter eggs.”

“Don’t confuse my sophisticated palate with your chocolate habit,” Crowley said, miffed.

“ _And_ you eat them whole. You dislocate your jaw to swallow as many as possible at once. I’ve seen you, don’t bother denying it.”

Crowley wondered if sulking was also pathetic, then decided he didn’t care.

“I’m off.”

“I’ll buy lunch on Sunday,” Aziraphale wheedled.

“I might be awake by noon,” Crowley said magnanimously.


End file.
